Delta 229
Dragon Broken Items have been added to the game. Formulas for repair have been added to Queriatia in Dralk and Resiata in Chiconis. As was done when we introduced biped broken items, a special vendor, Rose, will be set up on Blight ONLY so that players may purchase the components for crafting these new items during the testing phase. (Biped broken items components have been removed from Rose with this update.) *Corrected the icons used for Redbacked Spider and Redbacked Tarantula Breeder Legs. *Expert Gift Scroll formula now gives you 2 items per batch. *Corrected the description of the Flamestone of Drulkar. It will also now have a proper chance to fire when casting spells, instead of when using melee or ranged attacks. *Master construction formulas will now have the proper skill-range between minimum and optimal for Tier 5 resources (300 points instead of 275). *Enraged Wisps are now only worth 50% of their previous experience value for their level. *Expert Imbued Essence Orb formula is now offered for sale by Jalthor the Scholar in Aughundell. This will allow players on the quest "Old Rachival: Engineering a Disaster (Part 3)" to complete the quest. *Emerald Golem Core now has a proper description. *Ethereal Tablets can once again be traded. *Frig Tallowgar, the Imperial Quartermaster at the Imperial Outpost now sells formulas for Master Cut Gem, Master Essence Orb, Master Fabric Spool, Master Metal Bar, Master Stone Brick, and Master Wood Board. As a result, the Cenotaph NPCs in the Eastern Deadlands will no longer offer the master resource formulas. *Beginner Hide Armor formula has been corrected so that all products produced by the formula require Cedar Hide Tannin as well as Hide Strips. this does increase the experience gained from creating Hide Armor. *Aggathos, the boss in Helian's Tomb, has had its level corrected to be 40 to 42 instead of 85 to 87. *Quests from the Outfitter Trainer on New Trismus, Johald, have been completely revamped. They are now divided into one of three "groupings" (bronze, leather or cloth) and require you to do a basic quest first. They also no longer ask you to return to Johald to get the formula. *Mystery Boxes purchased from Techatrons or Formulatrons can now be filtered by tier. *Technique "Spell: Nature Damage II" will now require Aviculara Scavenger Silk instead of Forest Skulk Shaman Mettle. Houses Revamped *With this update we revamped houses in Istaria on player plots. It is important to note that no existing structures are changed by this update. Anything in the process of being built will be able to be completed, and anything built will remain the same. **Houses now come in different styles rather than being associated with particular races. Small, Medium and Large Houses come in 5 different styles each. ***Small houses hold 40 stacks, 4800 bulk. Medium Houses hold 60 stacks, 7200 bulk. Large Houses hold 80 stacks, 9600 bulk. **Guild Houses are now either Basic, Small, Medium, Large, or Grand. Basic Guild Houses hold 110 stacks and 13200 bulk. Small Guild Houses hold 150 stacks and 1800 bulk. Medium Guild Houses hold 205 stacks and 24600 bulk. Large Guild Houses hold 280 stacks and 33600 bulk. And Grand Guild Houses hold 380 stacks and 45600 bulk. **Resources have been modified across the board so that each structure requires only one tier of resource to complete. All construction resources are used in building a particular tier of house, with the resource requirements being closer to even in order to make leveling the various construction schools a bit easier. **A Grand Guild House is meant to be a large project which requires the cooperation of players of various levels and therefore requires some of all construction materials to build. Category:Delta